Some types of portable cutting devices developed in the past are suitable for performing a cutting task in such a manner that a user cuts an underfoot workpiece while standing or stooping down. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-89101 discloses a cutting device that is mainly intended to be used while the user is standing. To accomplish this purpose, in the cutting device disclosed in this patent document, a D-shaped handle that the user holds is arranged at a position far away from a rotary cutting blade (cutting position) in the rearward direction, extending rearward from a rear end of the base of the cutting device. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-183465 discloses a relatively small cutting device having a bar-shaped handle disposed away from a rotary cutting blade in the rearward direction that comprises a nozzle for collecting dust that is generated while a cutting task is performed.
Recently, strong awareness with regard to establishing a safe working environment has been increased. Under this circumstance, the need to take sufficient dustproof measures has increased with regard to a user's hand with which the user holds a cutting device handle.
Thus, as a result of the mentioned deficiencies in the art, there is a need in the art to take dustproof measures with regard to the user's hand without impairing operability.